


Hanahaki Disease

by Bakovic



Category: Danganronpa Re:Birth (ダンガンロンパ Re:Birth)
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, I don't know why am I tagging in english when the fic is in spanish, M/M, One-Sided Love, This hurts me pretty bad, Unrequired Love, why am I doing this
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 19:50:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11493537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakovic/pseuds/Bakovic
Summary: Los primeros síntomas comenzaron antes del encierro mismo: apenas habían podido dormir bien aquella noche, o la anterior o la que venía mucho antes de esa, sentía la cabeza pesada y un tenue ardor ascendía por la boca del estómago hacia la garganta, extrañamente, invadiendo de un sabor dulce pero demasiado concentrado para su gusto. Las flores aún no llegaban, para su fortuna, y el médico no hacía más que culpar su desastroso estilo de vida, recalcándole que era hora de una dieta equilibrada y un par de pastillas que, si era constante, aliviarían su doler.





	Hanahaki Disease

Los primeros síntomas comenzaron antes del encierro mismo: apenas habían podido dormir bien aquella noche, o la anterior o la que venía mucho antes de esa, sentía la cabeza pesada y un tenue ardor ascendía por la boca del estómago hacia la garganta, extrañamente, invadiendo con un sabor dulce pero demasiado concentrado para su gusto. Las flores aún no llegaban, para su fortuna, y el médico no hacía más que culpar su desastroso estilo de vida, recalcándole que era hora de una dieta equilibrada y un par de pastillas que, si era constante, aliviarían su dolencia. 

Koga Mitsunari, el único a quien podía llegar a considerar su amigo por el insensato hecho de soportar cada uno de sus caprichos, se encontraba a un lado de su cama. No hablaba, tampoco tenía la necesidad: sus pensamientos eran tan evidentes en aquel rostro torcido por la preocupación que Tsuchiya no podía hacer más que forzar una sonrisa, prometiéndole que pronto todo se solucionaría.

Evidentemente, eso no era verdad.

Tsuchiya se recuperó, pero la sensación dejada por lo que describiría como un acercamiento con la muerte había avivado más y más su sed de reconocimiento. Tenía que apurarse, llevar sus planes a cabo sin importar cuánto faltase para que, aunque a regañadientes, pudiese sentirse conforme con ellos. No obstante, aún existía un mínimo deseo por quedarse en los tranquilos días de academia: tomando el sol en los ratos libres, soñando sobre un futuro al que renunció años atrás, viviendo como cualquier adolescente japonés que hubiese sobrevivido al surgimiento de la desesperación.

Podría ver la sonrisa de Koga una vez más mientras, por impulso o costumbre, volvía a usar los títeres en sus manos para decir las cosas que pensaba. Se carcajearía con la idea de que un ciervo huraño le dijera cuánto apreciaba su amistad, paulatinamente, siendo consciente de la ternura que encogía su corazón. ¿Lloraría? Cuando estuviese en su cuarto, lejos de la mirada del titiritero, sonriendo de lo afortunado que era.

O eso pensó antes de que la tos le invadiera y, ¿debía considerarlo magia o una maldición?, un par de pálidos pétalos fuesen expulsados de su boca. Frágiles y diminutos, aterrizaron sobre el teclado del computador, observándole. ¿Qué se suponía que...? ¿Realmente...? ¡Pero él...! ¿Acaso...?

No pasaron ni diez segundos antes de que todas sus dudas fuesen acalladas. La tos regresó, más violenta y asfixiante, obligándole a retirarse de frente al computador e intentar un torpe camino hacia el baño; el mismo que no logró concretar antes de decorar el suelo con... ¿flores? Pequeñas, de una tenue tonalidad morada y diminutos puntos amarillos en su centro. Eran hermosas, aún si estaban bañadas en la saliva del menor, y expelían una fragancia que falsamente calmó su nerviosismo.

 _Lilas_. Flores que muchas veces vio en el cabello de su madre, cuando ésta llegaba del trabajo tras algún día festivo o una salida a terreno, con sus estudiantes. Flores que con infinita paciencia había desenredado de su cabello para dejarlas en un tiesto con agua, el cual era llevado a su cuarto por la mujer, en una silenciosa reafirmación de que no necesitaba a su marido para sentirse completa. Flores que ahora brotaban de su boca sin dar explicación alguna mas que acentuar el recuerdo de la única persona que sacaba sus más sinceras sonrisas.

Koga: ¿por qué él, de entre todas las personas?

 

* * *

  

Debió pasar una semana para que los vómitos cesaran y un mes para que su plan se concretara; sin embargo, el dulce sabor de las flores seguía en su boca, amenazándole con reaparecer en el momento menos indicado. A tan nefasta mezcla no tardó en unirse su corazón, aquel órgano estúpido que, acelerándose ante el más miserable tacto, se hacía escuchar cada que junto al titiritero estaba.

No lograba entenderlo, ¿qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué a él? ¿Era una bendición o maldición? Días o semanas después, descubrió a sus pensamientos girando en torno al indudable culpable de su malestar. Ya no eran necesario los acercamientos: con mera imaginación, su corazón latía casi al igual que el de un roedor, impidiéndole pensar con claridad. Temblores aquejaban sus manos y el ardor de las lágrimas, además de la migraña de los celos, se hacían presentes con las razones más pueriles.

Había aprovechado la eliminación de sus recuerdos para no volver a tener contacto con Koga, entonces, ¿por qué seguía sufriendo por él?

Sin realmente quererlo, lo aceptó: estaba perdidamente enamorado de él. Le dolía ser el único que recordase sus momentos juntos, esas sonrisas y palabras que alguna vez se creyó orgulloso de poseer. Odiaba no poder acercársele: quería acurrucarse contra su hombro o regazo, escucharle decir lo mucho que le preocupaba su falta de sueño. Anhelaba que los buenos días regresaran, no obstante, eso sería peligroso, ¿no?

Estaban en un juego de matanza mutua, ¡cualquiera que descubriera sus sentimientos por el titiritero podría usarle! Y siendo la mente maestra, eso sería sumamente deshonroso. ¡Oh, pero no podía desconsiderar a la audiencia! Si ellos supieran sobre su intacto lado humano, peor aún, si caían en que estaba enamorado de otro hombre, ¿qué harían? Seres tan sádicos y despreciables como para sonreír al presenciar cómo un montón de adolescentes se aniquilaban los unos a los otros...

No, no podía permitírselo.

Por lo mismo, cerró su mente a cualquier sentimiento inadecuado: puso a su corazón a trabajar en la conquista de un final memorable, digno de quien ansió volverse el segundo representante de la desesperación, después de todo, con tan predecible futuro, ¿había algo de importancia en su amor por el titiritero? Ni siquiera los recuerdos agradables eran dignos de consideración, dejando un molesto vacío en su alma, pero cierto amago de orgullo en su cabeza.

Como era de esperar, eso no detuvo a las flores: las mismas que abandonaron su pálido tono violeta para adquirir uno más fuerte y notorio, levemente cercano al azul. El sabor ya no era un dulzor simple, y hasta tranquilizador, sino que tenía cierto picor que irritaba su garganta ante la aglomeración. Vomitaba ante el mínimo pensamiento, quedando exhausto y lloroso en el frío piso del cuarto de baño.

Su habitación apestaba a ellas, al igual que su ropa, proporcionándole el incómodo halago de uno que otro de sus compañeros: embriagándole del odio hacia su propia persona, apareciendo lo que él suponía era el dibujo de enredaderas con espinas en gran parte de su torso y cuello, las que poseían un indudable punto de inicio, su corazón.

Preguntarse por qué no era siquiera una opción, sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo con su cuerpo y la manera de detenerlo, pero el temor a perder su única fuente de humanidad le aterraba. Si perdía su amor por Koga, ¿cómo seguiría teniendo esperanzas de un futuro mejor? Aunque fuese imposible, deseaba ser perdonado, amado y considerado, como cualquier chico de su edad. Podía pagar por cada uno de sus crímenes, pero... ¡bah, él sólo sería capaz de tal bobería si Koga se lo pedía! Estaba loco de amor, desesperado por su atención, y aunque no hacía más que movimientos para mantenerle lo más lejos posible, sólo podía esperar a por un milagro.

  

* * *

  

Los días se volvieron semanas, meses, sin la más mínima aparición de una presencia divina. Koga estaba lejos, sonriente a pesar de la pena, y Tsuchiya empeoraba en su enfermedad. Estaba débil, cansado. Quería ponerle un freno, aunque eso significase perder la vida en el proceso. Simplemente, ya no daba más.

Cada noche era un tormento peor: la enredadera emergió en su piel, lastimándole hasta los gritos y el llanto descontrolado. Apenas era capaz de mantener sus prendas ajenas al color de la sangre y, al menos, la pestilencia de las flores cubría el aroma metálico de ésta. Acostarse o sentarse era un suplicio, llevándole a tener breves siestas cuando el dolor le noqueaba y el cansancio era extremo.

Tampoco le contentaba el hecho de estar acercándose a la conclusión de meses de planificación y tortura mental. Inconscientemente, se preguntaba si no existía una manera de volver el tiempo atrás, a ese sol colándose entre las ramas de los árboles y la inocente sonrisa de Koga dibujándose en lo alto, casi como un segundo astro luminoso. A esas manos jugueteando con sus cabellos, a esas conversaciones triviales y sin sentido alguno. Dios, daría lo que fuese por volver dos segundos a eso, por gritarle sobre sus sentimientos.

Entonces, lo entendió: su destino era morir de amor.

 

* * *

  

Tras el último juicio escolar, decidió encerrarse en su cuarto, negándose a comer o siquiera escuchar la temerosa voz de Fujimori Ayumu suplicándole para acompañarles. Era el fin, ¿qué importaba si estaba entre ellos o no? Moriría, de amor o por retribución ya ni siquiera cambiaba el hecho primordial. 

De vez en cuando, al reconocer la voz de Koga en el pasillo, pegaba el oído a la puerta y dejaba que fuese un bálsamo para cada una de sus heridas. Muchas veces durmiéndose, otras reventando en llanto. Le extrañaba, pero ya no tenía fuerzas para acercársele. Tampoco quería permitirle ver en qué se había convertido su cuerpo: una suerte de espinosas enredaderas ensangrentadas, decoradas con los pétalos de aciano que seguían saliendo de su boca.

Entonces, en el momento menos deseado, alguien llamó a la puerta.

— ¿T-Tsuchiya Akira-san, estás ahí? — Su mirada se dirigió a la puerta, incrédulo —.Tsuchiya-san, estamos preocupados, ¿p-por qué no sales? ¿E-Estás enfermo? ¿Te p-pasó algo? ¡¿Necesitas ayuda?! Por favor, Tsuchiya-san...

Debía estar alucinando, sí, eso era. Aún si se creía un gran desilusionado de la vida, no la pensaba tan malvada como para permitirle tener una última visita de su amado a las puertas de la muerte. Y estaba bien así, no se perdonaría el lastimar a Koga de esa manera: no quería grabar su imagen moribunda sobre el odio deshonesto. Pero la voz insistió, acompañada de un golpeteo:

—Tsuchiya-san, s-sé que no nos conocemos— pausó, dejando que una triste risa inundara su habitación —, sé que me odias— susurró —, ¡pero realmente estoy preocupado por ti! Todos estos días, he visto cómo has ido apagándote y no entiendo por qué, pero... yo...

Sollozos, los mismos que escuchó aquella vez que enfermó. Desgarrados y lastimeros, encogiendo su corazón e invocando a las lágrimas, pero tan puros que llamaban a sobreprotegerle por sobre todas las cosas. Ergo, apegándose a las paredes, se arrastró hacia la puerta.

—Tsuchiya-san, nosotros nos conocíamos antes, ¿verdad? — Cuestionó, sorbiéndose la nariz en un gesto que recordaba tan innecesariamente infantil como adorable —.Encontré unas fotografías en las que estamos juntos, en lugares q-que no recuerdo, pero...

Lo imaginaba negando con la cabeza, diciéndose que tal vez lo que estaba por soltar era demasiado estúpido para ser escuchado, al igual que cada vez que las charlas se ponían demasiado serias para su gusto. Quería animarle a decirlo, soltar alguna bobería que liberase el ambiente de su tensión y pudiese volver a ser los mejores amigos que siempre debieron ser.

Apoyó la cabeza a un costado de la puerta, percibiendo el deslizar de un nuevo brazo de la enredadera en sus cabellos, agradeciendo que, por el minuto, pareciera carecer de espinas. Temblorosamente, posó su mano sobre el pomo de la puerta y lo deslizó, abriéndola. No esperaba encontrarle tan cabizbajo: con la cabeza apoyada sobre el dibujo que le representaba, las mejillas sonrojadas y evidentes muestras de que intentaba no echarse a llorar, aunque ya lo estaba haciendo. Su corazón se encogió un poco más, provocando que un grito ahogado sucumbiera entre sus labios, llamando la atención del titiritero.

—T-Tsuchi-

—Estoy bien, ve a tu cuarto— espetó, debiendo apartarse del miserable halo de luz cuando al dolor en su corazón se le sumó el nuevo incrustar de las espinas sobre la delicada piel de su cuello —.Nosotros no... n-no...

Tosió, bruscamente, posando las manos sobre su cuello. _Asfixiado por una planta_ , ¿qué tal se escucharía eso en su registro? ¡Pero no una maleza cualquiera! Sino el castigo asignado tras la irresponsabilidad hacia sus propios sentimientos. Tanto se esforzó en ocultarlos, en reprimirlos, que había arruinado su tan anhelado final. Y ahí estaba: deshecho, agonizante y aún demasiado atemorizado como para decir su verdad.

El picor en la garganta no tardó en ascender, acumulándose en su boca y acallándole en lo que, a la distancia, podía escuchar esa melodiosa preocupación.

— ¡Vete! — Demandó, apenas pudiendo esconder el sonido clásico del vomito —. ¡Sale de mi vista!

Pero eso no era lo que quería y su cuerpo no tardó en hacérselo saber, causándole tanto dolor que le fue imposible mantenerse en silencio. Con un grito, cayó al suelo. Dedos temblorosos se movían desde las espinas en su cuello a las que, poco a poco, se adherían a su cabeza. El llanto y las suplicas eran apenas escuchadas por sobre el expulsar de las flores, y ni siquiera la voz de quien tanto amaba servía de bálsamo para tamaña tortura.  

Poco a poco, fue consciente del líquido carmesí que bañaba su rostro. Nunca se interesó en la religión, al menos, no en alguna que no contemplase su computadora como un dios absoluto; pero en ese momento hubiese dado todo para que algo o alguien lo liberase de su tormento. ¿Podía volver a preguntar por qué: por qué tenía que sufrir de lo que sea que eso fuera, por qué su corazón grababa cada una de las palabras de Koga aún cuando a su cabeza le era imposible entenderlas, por qué sentía cómo la vida se escapaba entre los dedos, haciéndole consciente de lo mal que gastó sus últimos meses?   

Veía a su amor como algo insensato aún cuando todo le indicaba lo contrario. Koga Mitsunari era la primera persona a la que amaba pura y desinteresadamente. Habría echado años de planificación por la borde si él se lo hubiese pedido, pasaría el resto de su vida en prisión por lo mismo y tenía pensaba una ejecución más que especial a quien le lastimara. Koga Mitsunari era todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz.

Sin previo aviso, el cuarto quedó en silencio.

¿Finalmente, las espinas afectaron sus cuerdas vocales? No, era incapaz de sentirlas, de hecho, apenas percibía el suave cosquilleo que éstas hacían cada que intentaba coger una nueva bocanada de aire. Una nueva paz abogaba su descanso, pero el inquieto latir de un corazón contra su oreja, le obligó a levantar la mirada.

Koga lloraba, ¿por qué no le sorprendía?, y acariciaba sus cabellos con tanta dulzura que ni siquiera necesitaba ver el sol para sentir su calor en la cara. Intentó ordenarle a una de sus manos el recoger cada una de sus lágrimas, darle una última muestra de cariño antes de la llegada de la inconsciencia; mas apenas logró tener una breve probada de la suavidad de su piel antes de desfallecer sobre su cabeza, haciéndole caer en la esponjosa existencia que entre sus cabellos descansaba. Intentó ver de qué se trataba, empero, sólo dio con mechones azulinos teñidos de carmesí.

—Es una rosa blanca— apunto el menor, provocando que los grisáceos ojos de Tsuchiya volvieran a posarse en su rostro infantil —, bueno, son unas tres.

—Oh.

Un nuevo silencio, un nuevo intento de tener un recuerdo de la textura de su rostro, esta vez ayudado por el acercamiento del titiritero. Era tan cálido que sentía su cuerpo entibiarse con cada nueva caricia, pausaba el desenfrenado latir de su corazón y desaparecía la nubosidad en sus pensamientos. Tan perfecto que poco le importaba lo que sucedería después: lo tenía a su lado y eso era lo suficiente para sentirse completo. Lo extrañó tanto que... ¿ahora, lloraba de felicidad? O de frustración, al saber que era la última vez que le vería.

Entreabrió los labios, entonces, dejando que un suspiro acabase con su tortura:

—Te amo— esbozó una quebrada sonrisa, con esfuerzo —.Estoy... irremediablemente enamorado de ti, Koga...

 

* * *

 

Menos de media hora después, Tsuchiya Akira había muerto.

Obviamente, esto no hizo más que evidenciar que él era el culpable de los juegos de matanza mutua en los treinta edificios de Kaihou Academy, concluyendo en el desprecio hacia su cadáver y la negativa a hacerle un funeral. 

“ _No se lo merece_ ”, eso fue lo que Koga escuchó de la mayoría de los afectados, pero le era imposible considerarlo justo: no cuando fue el único presente durante su agonía, no al presenciar cómo el demonio se volvió un humano y casi un ángel, entre sus brazos. Aún revoloteaban en sus oídos promesas de amor que jamás se cumplirían, el ronco tono de su risa y en su mejilla quedaba parte de la inexplicable ternura de su tacto.

Tsuchiya Akira, quien para todos era una bestia abominable y egoísta, sólo había cometido un error: un terrible e imperdonable error, se enamoró. Y por infortunio, nunca se enteró que tan horribles sentimientos eran correspondidos en su totalidad.      

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primer fanfic en esta plataforma, no puedo creer que justo haya empezado con este par y me haya dado tanto dolor de paso.
> 
> Edit : Los personajes no me pertenecen, tampoco a Spike Chunsoft sino que son entera propiedad de Miwashiba (eipronpa.tumblr.com). Recuerda, ¡DRRB es un fangame!


End file.
